Eisul
|row2 = |row3 =642 |raritycolor = water|Prev = |Next = }}Eisul is the strongest member and thus the commander of the Sulien civilization. Suliens are beasts made of parts of other living things that sort of froze into a block which is controlled by a parasite living on their inside. This rare build makes Suliens very unpredictable. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = 100% chance of killing the enemy self: heal 50% life|Default1 Name = Power Up The Technodrome!|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Seedman|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 23|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Brain Slug|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 45|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 10|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Dark Skies|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 40|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = He Came From Beyond Space|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 40|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = all allies: |Group2a Name = Dark Breed|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 30|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Contamination|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = all allies: |Group2c Name = Dreamcatcher|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Body Snatcher|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = all enemies: |Group3b Name = Decoy|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = The Puppet Master|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 32|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Design is inspired by the Krang, a villain from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, who operates from a spherical base called the Technodrome. *Skills reference works of science fiction involving alien invasions: **War of the Worlds - the quintessential alien invasion novel by H.G. Wells . **Dark Skies - a movie about aliens who target a suburban family for abduction. **He Came From Beyond Space - film They Came from Beyond Space about a mysterious alien force that arrives on a meteor, taking over humans who come in contact with it. **Dark Breed - a movie about six astronauts being infected by an alien organism. **Dreamcatcher - a Stephen King novel involving the invasion of a parasitic alien life form. **Contamination - a movie of the same name about an alien cyclops using mind control on humans. **Body Snatcher - a movie about people being replaced by perfect physical imitations grown from plantlike pods. **Decoy - film Decoys about college freshmen who discover their neighbors are aliens planning an invasion of earth. **The Puppet Master - a movie about the invasion of Earth by mind-controlling alien parasites. Category:Legendary Water